User blog:Element K/EDSA Royale (Element's Rap Battles)
What's up guys, long time no batte. Today I have a holiday battle, well, in the Philippines at least. I wanted to share some of this stuff and I really liked the idea so here it is! Ninoy Aquino Vs Gloria Arroyo Begin! Ninoy: Better call PP 1017, it's the original Benigno Simeon I'm about to make a verbal rally and cause a lyrical demonstration You think your tough, just because you got praised by Bill Clinton I'm willing to bet 8.8 Million that you can't take me on! I fought a greater battle, and the only thing you fought Was the fruit of my greatness and I almost thought The Philippines had learned it's lesson, I'm guessing not Because you've been re-elected, and again, got caught Eating all that bacon and that pork of the masses You should just go back teaching my son's Economics classes You're the icon of corruption, be ashamed of what you stole And I doubt that you can win this battle, without rigging the polls Gloria: Setting a good example as a parent? By stepping into a battle when your loss is apparent? It's seems you like having beef against people more powerful than you Be ashamed of yourself; son and wife achieved more than you You can walk out now yet I'll still shoot you down You will nazi it coming like that metal busting your crown Sure I'm eating pork, but you're probably just jealous 40 days in a penitentiary with nothing but isolations You want teachings, here's some advice Unless you're prepared, staying in Tarlac would be wise Take your titles and crush it, call me Jolo Revilla Overthrow your ass like I overthrown Joseph in the second EDSA Estrada: Superhero coming in, while you both are acting tough Make you fled to Malaysia when things get rough Gloria, you were my VP. I'm ashamed knowing you ran against me But thanks for the pardon, I almost got a second presidency Not mention you plundered my style, you have no shame do you? And Ninoy is battling again. Whoop de doo! I'm the best, and I'm first You're useless while you're the worst Missed opportunities, it's like I'm shopping at Goodwill I'd diss you but time's limited, Mowel I once said "Walang corrupt, walang mahirap" Pero pare huwag ka nang umasa kapag kalaban si Erap Corazon: My husbands in battle again, it's time to take the spotlight The mother who started it all chose to join the fight Trying to be nice, but may the best woman win And with that, may my verse begin! You're all losers, stop trying so hard to impress Sacrebleu! All I did was lead civil disobedience I have that power! And I gave it back to the people! Crush you bastards so bad, leave you all crippled Ain't that plain housewife any more, don't belong in the bedroom No experience is killing potical enemies but I brought ya'll to your doom My legacy is ageless, it's influenced forever I built the bridge, got over it, then they cried rivers! Marcos: Hello my fellow Filipino's, attention, attention I'm quite sorry for the intervention But somebody needs to teach these dimwits a lesson That it takes a whole army to top the Marcos administration It took my genius to get us second to Japan Then you idiots went skrillex, and dropped the land! I'm a man of vision, and I served a lot You're part of those served and the odd plot Is I'm the worst president, the best president, that's how good I am Loan me a couple million then the economy boosts up man I'm through wasting my time, this is one of my bad choices Honey, can you get the wood to cover up their ugly faces Senator Miriam Defensor Santiago: You're talking about power? Please! Got lung cancer but I'm in the top 100 You're talking about first? Please! Grade School to Law School, I valedictorian it Connected to the people, the triforce is what you call me Joseph, your child's been bad. Guess it runs in the family Cory dear, did you really have to wait for his death When you got that potential and epic skillset Gloria, you are an insult to our political system and our society Your greed is whack and you have low propriety Ninoy you were inspired, but your choices were bad I just broke up the fight, make that the new fad You are all reasons God made the middle finger Damn, ignorance is curable but stupid is forever! Who Won? Ninoy Aquino Gloria Arroyo Joseph Estrada Corazon Aquino Ferdinand Marcos Senator Miriam Defensor Santiago Meanings EDSA Battle Meanings Ninoy Aquino Vs Gloria Arroyo Begin! Ninoy: Better call PP 1017, it's the original Benigno Simeon ((Presidential Proclamation 1017, is otherwise known as declaring that country State Of Emergency. Ninoy claims Gloria should be afraid of him and off to settle in a peaceful way instead like she did in February 24, 2006 against the rightist military adventurists)) I'm about to make a verbal rally and cause a lyrical demonstration ((Ninoy Aquino's protesting life and death, much like Gandhis, were peaceful protests involving demonstrations and him fasting for 40 days. After his exile, he returned to the Philippines, only to be assassinated and igniting the anger of his fellow Filipino's against Martial Law.)) You think your tough, just because you got praised by Bill Clinton ((The focus of the Arroyo administration was the Economic state, which the GDP increased about 7%. This got Gloria a compliment from Bill Clinton on how she makes 'Tough Decisions')) I'm willing to bet 8.8 Million that you can't take me on! ((In October 2012; Gloria Arroyo was arrested for misuse of 8.8 Million Pesos worth of Lottery money. Ninoy is taunting her on her corruption.)) I fought a greater battle, and the only thing you fought ((Ninoy Aquino is considered a great hero, some even stating that the Philippines would still be in Martial Law if it weren't for him. Not to mention he is the reason multiple rightful protests against corrupt governments occured. On the other hand...)) Was the fruit of my greatness and I almost thought ((... Gloria Arroyo was one of those attacked by these protesters. This event was called EDSA III when another President was arrested for plunder but his supporters went against his arrest. Enraged, they charged the Malacañang (Philippine Equivalent of the White House) to force Arroyo to get out of office and allow the latter to return into office)) The Philippines had learned it's lesson, I'm guessing not ((Ninoy was wrong thinking the Philippines would learn about their mistakes about Gloria because...)) Because you've been re-elected, and again, got caught ((Gloria Arroyo got re-elected for a second term after multiple arrests for plunder and theft and has been caught again...)) Eating all that bacon and that pork of the masses ((The Pork Barrel scam was one of the biggest and rather recent one at that. Although led by Janette Napoles, Arroyo was one of the few suspects when in came to accomplices. Ninoy is weirded out by how some people didn't see that coming)) You should just go back teaching my son's Economics classes ((Before her political spotlight, Arroyo was a teacher in 2 of the most prestigious schools in the Philippines, and one of her students was Ninoy's son, Noynoy Aquino. Aquino is telling Gloria to go back to teaching and retire from Politics and Rapping in general)) You're the icon of corruption, be ashamed of what you stole ((As of now, Gloria is one of the biggest targets and end of corruption or stupidity jokes. Now that everybody dislikes her, Ninoy is telling her to have some regret)) And I doubt that you can win this battle, without rigging the polls ((Another famous act of corruption commited by Gloria was Electural Sabotage in Nov. 18, 2011. He's already confident of winning and the only supposed way he'll lose if she sabotaged again)) Gloria: Setting a good example as a parent? ((Noynoy Aquino is Ninoy's son and is the current president. People nowadays have high expectations of him just because of them being related and they would often compare them to each other)) By stepping into a battle when your loss is apparent? ((Noynoy is being bashed online by not attending the funeral of The Fallen 44, a group of special action force officers who died in a terrorist attack. Gloria thinks he's just proving a point to his son)) It's seems you like having beef against people more powerful than you ((Ninoy fought a great power and dictator who plunged the world jnto martial law, now he's fighting a former president. Gloria thinks this is ridiculous because the highest position Ninoy ever got was Senator)) Be ashamed of yourself; son and wife achieved more than you ((She continues to mock how everyone else had a higher rank than him, such as his wife and son who was/is the president of the Philippines)) You can walk out now yet I'll still shoot you down ((Arroyo takes a stab at how he was assassinated; as soon as he walked out the plane, he was shot dead)) You will nazi it coming like that metal busting your crown ((Aside from mentioning his assassination once more, it is a reference on how Gloria escaped to Germany for an treatment during the accusations of corruption)) Sure I'm eating pork, but you're probably just jealous ((She admits she is corrupt but in a sense, Ninoy must have been jealous because...)) 40 days in a penitentiary with nothing but isolations ((Ninoy was kept in solitude as a penace for being against Martial Law, after which he started a 40 day hunger strike. Gloria is insinuating he just wants some food)) You want teachings, here's some advice ((She is giving Aquino some advice)) Unless you're prepared, staying in Tarlac would be wise ((She's telling him to go back to Tarlac, a place in the Philippines in which he governed with because she feels like he wasn't ready)) Take your titles and crush it, call me Jolo Revilla ((Ninoy was the Philppines' youngest vice governor at the age of 27 until Jolo Revilla took the title at age 25 in 2013. Gloria states she'll take Ninoy's greatness and crush it as well)) Overthrow your ass like I overthrown Joseph in the second EDSA ((Joseph Estrada was the former president until he got ousted by the masses during EDSA 2.EDSA stands for Espifanio De Los Santos Avenue, which is somewhat symbolic as a place for demonstrations and protests due to the first EDSA)) Estrada: Superhero coming in, while you both are acting tough ((Estrada, before his political spotlight and often acted out as superheroes.)) Make you fled to Malaysia when things get rough ((During the all out war against a terrorist group known as MILF, the leader had fled to Malaysia to hide)) Gloria, you were my VP. I'm ashamed knowing you ran against me ((Gloria was vice president during the Estrada Administration and Joseph thinks it's ironic how she ran for presidency when he was ousted)) But thanks for the pardon, I almost got a second presidency ((After being charged with Plunder, Joseph was supposed to be imprisoned for life, but was let free after a presidential pardon on Arroyo's behalf. Afterwhich he ran for president, but came in second to Benigno Aquino III)) Not mention you plundered my style, you have no shame do you? ((Joseph calls gloria a copycat, being as both were corrupt presidents arrested for plunder)) And Ninoy is battling again. Whoop de doo! ((He sarcastically finds Ninoy battling amazing)) I'm the best, and I'm first ((Joseph was proclaimed the first FAMAS Hall of Fame Recipient of the best actor award in 1981, which proves he both first and the best)) You're useless while you're the worst ((Useless was aimed at Ninoy, as Joseph thinks he had little to do with the EDSA revolution. Worst was aimed at Gloria as she is still disliked compared to Joseph who is mayor of the capital and came close to getting his second term)) Missed opportunities, it's like I'm shopping at Goodwill ((He thinks there were many missed references and material he can diss them with as if at goodwill)) I'd diss you but time's limited, Mowel ((Mowelfunds is a corporation which helps film makers with medical benefits founded by Estrada.)) I once said "Walang corrupt, walang mahirap" ((Estrada's rather most famous quote is "Walang corrupt, walang mahirap" which directly translates as "No corrupt, no poor", well, you get the idea)) Pero pare huwag ka nang umasa kapag kalaban si Erap ((In english (I think), "But bro don't hope if you're battling Erap". Erap is Estrada's nickname which is an alteration of 'pare' which is the filipino slang in comparison with 'bro' and 'dude')) Corazon: My husbands in battle again, it's time to take the spotlight ((Ninoy's death catapulted Cory into the political spotlight and once more, she will take over what her husband has started)) The mother who started it all chose to join the fight ((Cory is nicknamed the Mother of Philippine Democracy and she is joining the royale)) Trying to be nice, but may the best woman win ((After sexist comments from her political opponent, Ferdinand Marcos, her comeback was may the best woman win insinuating him being whipped to his spouse Imelda Marcos. She is also dissing Estrada and Ninoy by calling them feminine)) And with that, may my verse begin! ((She will begin dissing them senseless)) You're all losers, stop trying so hard to impress ((Here, she is showing the letter L in the air which in her part, meant Liberal, or her political party. In the current generations, that's the sign of insulting your opponent and calling them losers. She is also calling them try hards)) Sacrebleu! All I did was lead civil disobedience ((She is fluent in french. The rest is self-explanatory)) I have that power! And I gave it back to the people! ((She restored democracy and removed all the limiting laws of Martial Law, giving power to the people)) Crush you bastards so bad, leave you all crippled ((Rap banter)) Ain't that plain housewife any more, don't belong in the bedroom ((Another opposition at Marcos' sexist comments during their political battle)) No experience is killing potical enemies but I brought ya'll to your doom ((Marcos mocked her during the battle by calling her inexperienced. She retorted by saying she's had "no experience in cheating, lying to the public, stealing government money, and killing political opponents".)) My legacy is ageless, it's influenced forever ((Democracy is restored within the Philippines and if it weren't for her efforts, things would be quite different)) I built the bridge, got over it, then they cried rivers! ((A play on the quote "Cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it". She built the bridge for everybody during her time and they cried tears of joy for their freedom and majority cried a lot during her death)) Marcos: Hello my fellow Filipino's, attention, attention ((Self-explanatory)) I'm quite sorry for the intervention ((Self-explanatory)) But somebody needs to teach these dimwits a lesson ((Self-explanatory)) That it takes a whole army to top the Marcos administration ((EDSA revolution was the only thing that ousted Marcos, every other attempt was a failure)) It took my genius to get us second to Japan ((Marcos' brilliant decisions brought the Philippine economy all the way to 2nd best in Asia, the best being of which is Japan)) Then you idiots went skrillex, and dropped the land! ((After the Marcos Regime were a series of corruption and the Philippines once again dropped all the way to a developing country)) I'm a man of vision, and I served a lot ((He envisioned a 'New Society' where the Philippines is practically perfect. He also served the people, as a president and helped during the Vietnamese war)) You're part of those served and the odd plot ((Rap Banter)) Is I'm the worst president, the best president, that's how good I am ((He is called the worse president for Martial Law, stealing, assassination, etc. He is called the best president on the other hand for boosting the Philippines up the ranks and building many infrastructures and roads meant for the public such as schools and hospitals. It's unique how someone can be both best and worst)) Loan me a couple million then the economy boosts up man ((He was able to build all those things through loaning money from the international banks and even America. Until now, the Philippines is paying off the massive debt)) I'm through wasting my time, this is one of my bad choices ((Rap Banter)) Honey, can you get the wood to cover up their ugly faces ((The story goes, during Ronald Reagans visit to the Philippines, the Marcos Administration forcefully hid all the poverty behind wooden fences and such other tactics)) Senator Miriam Defensor Santiago: You're talking about power? Please! Got lung cancer but I'm in the top 100 ((Miriam is the first ever filipina and asian from a developing country to be judge of the International Criminal Court and she is hard up due to her lung cancer. She is also named as part of the Top 100 Most Powerful Women in The World by an australian magazine)) You're talking about first? Please! Grade School to Law School, I valedictorian it ((Self-explanatory)) Connected to the people, the triforce is what you call me ((She is a people's person and is notable for serving in all 3 branches of the government; Judicial, Executive and Legislative)) Joseph, your child's been bad. Guess it runs in the family ((Jinggoy Estrada, Joseph's son, is being charged of being part of the Pork Barrel Scam. Miriam mocks them for being father like son)) Cory dear, did you really have to wait for his death ((Miriam is weirded out on how she had to wait for his death before taking over)) When you got that potential and epic skillset ((Cory proved she can handle politics ever since she brought back Democracy and overthrew Marcos so why did she have to wait so long?)) Gloria, you are an insult to our political system and our society ((Self-explanatory)) Your greed is whack and you have low propriety ((Self-explanatory)) Ninoy you were inspired, but your choices were bad ((Self-explanatory)) I just broke up the fight, make that the new fad ((Break-ups and pick-up lines are the main focus of Miriam's jokes which her snarky humour is an enjoyment of the public)) You are all reasons God made the middle finger ((One of her lines towards politics; ironic considering she's a politician)) Damn, ignorance is curable but stupid is forever! ((She wrote a book called "Stupid is Forever", a book full of her snarky banter. The most popular line being "Ignorance is curable but Stupid is Forever". Besides calling them stupid, it's pretty self-explanatory)) Note I'm sorry for the long read (if you read through all of it) As you all know, I have crappy internet so the title cards will be fixed tomorrow when I go to my dads. I just wanted to be able to drop this battle on the actual EDSA anniversary. If you want to read about them more, be my guest xD. K, that's all for now. Baii~ Category:Blog posts